The purpose of this project is to design, develop, and evaluate an integrated media intervention that will assist in the acquisition of age appropriate social problem-solving skills by ADHD, CD and other adolescents. The IMI is (1) an interactive "game" type multimedia CD- ROM allowing the participants to make problem-solving decisions about various social situations and then explore the consequences of these decisions for themselves and others; and (2) a package of classroom implementation materials-including videos, handouts, and teacher training materials-that introduce and support the development of social problem- solving skills. The developed packaged will allow for the widespread distribution of training procedures that have proven to be effective for children and adolescents with disruptive behavior disorders. By using the latest computer graphics and media capabilities, it is possible to develop a training program with components that approximate the computer games currently on the market that children find so challenging and entertaining, and simultaneously promote effective social competence. Design and development will follow a User-Centered Design methodology. Three evaluation activities will be conducted: (1) formative evaluation, (2) a pre-post experimental design, and (3) a qualitative evaluation consisting of an actor-network analysis of an intact, mainstreamed classroom using the intervention. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The IMI will be a cost-effective means of providing social problem- solving treatment to large numbers of students. The IMI is especially viable since recent legislation mandates schools develop effective interventions for children with disruptive, aggressive behavior. This viability is particularly evident since many school systems are finding their mental health support staff, must spend a great deal of their time doing assessments and conducting meetings rather than in intervention implementation. Any intervention that can be accomplished through self- paced computer instruction or by teachers in the classroom should prove to be beneficial to and popular with social agencies, parents and schools.